N Tropy´s Revenge
by AK-SilverGirl
Summary: Fifth story - What happened back there, when he had a family. And who killed them all... Please R&R if you like!


Note: I´ll have to inform you about the seriousity in this story. There will be a lack of jokes and no outtakes! Anywho... This story finally explains Charles N. Tropy´s past in interresting details. It is a story of long lost love and the avenge of it. It is also a story of betrayal, rivalry and brotherhood. And not to mention the mind of a broken heart... This is (of course) another sequel! (boohs are heard) -Shut up, you´ll like it! Now, let me take you back about 312 years ago ...  
  
N. Tropy´s Revenge  
  
The year was 1691, April. Place: England, outside London. Charles was sitting on a chair reading what looked like a science book. He has barely changed his looks ever since, cause he looked almost exactly same as now! Though still wearing daily clothes, very 1690-like. It was midday and always quiet around that time. A good looking woman, probably in the 30´s, entered the room.  
  
Woman: Charles, dear. Have you seen Michael lately? Tropy: Not quite, why? Woman: I´ve already been telling him that dinner´s soon ready. And why do you read that stuff, cheri? You know, no one believes in those time- theories! Tropy: They will one day, Alice, they will do so one day I asure you. -Oh! And remember my brother is coming by for a visit! Alice: Yes, of course! What a nature boy he is... (walks out) I still hope, Michael remembers it ...  
  
Charles was left back in the livingroom, smiling towards his wife. He had never felt so lucky as in those nine years he´d known her. Then Alice could be heard outside.  
  
Alice: (voice) Oh, there you are, Michael! Now get in and get change your clothes! Michael: (voice) -But mother, it´ll just get dirty again! (he entered the room) Tropy: There you are, son. (turning the page) Now, do as your mother says and then you can play with your uncle when he arrives! Michael: Thanks, father!  
  
He ran upstairs. Charles laid his book on the table and walked into the kitchen. Alice was washing the dishes. He gave her a hug. One out of many. She smiled and returned to the washing.  
  
Alice: Although it may be codswallop to everyone, I still think you´re clever, Charlie! I feel so stupid around you, I mean, I just clean the house. And there you are reading difficult books and work as an alchymist... Tropy: (laid an arm on his wifes shoulder) No don´t feel like that, sweetie, I´m the one who should be proud! (giving her a look) Alice: (kisses him on the cheek) I think your brother´s here! Tropy: (out loud) Michael, open the door, uncle´s here!  
  
Michael opened the door and before him stood a man almost identical to Charles. He was a little smaller and younger, but still the same look. The greatest difference was their colour of skin. Charles was blue and his brother was green. Alice could only tell who was who by that.  
  
Man: Why, how´s it going around here, Michael? Michael: Nothing out the ordinairy, uncle James! Tropy: (had entered the room) There you are, James! Still playing ´round with your herbology? James: Oh, Charles, you still can´t forgive for being a vegetarian! Charles: Yes, I have! As I´ve always told you, suit yourself! Alice: There you go! Dinner´s ready!  
  
Two hours later Charles was going for a walk in the streets of London. He was about as happy as he could be, ever so very happy! ...  
  
Cast: Dr. Charles Nefarious Tropy Fake Crash "FC" Bandicoot Eden Lynx Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Alice N. Tropy Michael N. Tropy James Notorious Tropy Dr. Neo Cortex  
  
A story by AK SilverGirl ...  
  
("Only Time" by Enya plays (once again)  
  
(The whole scene is blurred and voices are heard)  
  
Voice1: Shh! He´s asleep! Voice2: He doesn´t look like sleeping, though! Voice1: I think he´s dreaming or something... Voice3: Should we wake him up? Voice1: No, just let him! Voice2: Hey, he´s awaking...  
  
(Tropy had opened his eyes and was staring right into the familiar faces of Eden, Coco and Crash. He gave a deep sigh before he got up from the armchair in which he had slept. He walked past them, thoughtfully, and started making some coffee)  
  
(Crash realized he wasn´t being noticed)  
  
Crash: Uhm, ... Good mornin´, Tropy! Tropy: (abesent minded) -A´hem! Coco: (to Eden) Okay, isn´t that his morning-cup o´coffee number one hundred this week?! Tropy: (had heard her and by doing so awaked from his trance) My work is a hard one, Coco. To you it may look like a simple task, but in fact I work 72 hours a day! Still I can get 46 hours of sleep, but it´s not quite healthy, though! Can´t recommend it! Coco: - ... Okaaaay! I see the importance of coffein now! ^_^; Crash: I think it sounds cool! 46 hours of sleep... (gets drowsy) Eden: You´re really good at R.E.M.ing, Charlie! What were you dreaming about? Tropy: A dream? No, Eden. Just a memory... (drinks his coffee) Eden: A memory? ... About what?  
  
(Tropy walked out the door and grabbed the doorknob the close it behind him)  
  
Tropy: (grumpy) None of your buisness, I believe!  
  
(The door was slammed. They stood (floated in Eden´s case) left back in the house and started staring at each other. Then it evolved into opinions, spoken ones)  
  
Crash: Ooh, so touchy! (shakes his hand like he´d burned it) Coco: I still wonder what´s with his past! Something really terrible must have happened back there. He wouldn´t tell me though! (Read "Love comes to those") Eden: The only thing Cortex knows is that he had this family once. Both wife and son! It´s terrible to see such a lovely person torn apart and turn into what he became... Crash: What did he become? Eden: You remember the first time he was involved in Uka Uka and Cortex´plans about world domination, don´t you? Crash: (recalling) - Oh, yeah, you´re right! He was a really twisted mind there... Coco: The only thing more twisted than him, was the time he twisted with his inventions! Eden: My point exactly! Ever since he´s been making progress... Coco: Yeah, he´s not trying to blast us into oblivion anymore! -Which is good!  
  
("Ne mele no lilo" from the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack plays as we cut to the beach of N. Sanity Island. FC is making a sandcastle as Tropy approaches)  
  
Tropy: What have you got there, FC? FC: It´a sandcastle! Ayn´ it beautiful? Tropy: (telling a lie) Of course it is, FC! (looks at the extremely and appallingly ugly lump of sand) FC: When I grow old I wanna be an arcitect, you know! Tropy: FC, you are old! - I mean, not that kind of old, just old!  
  
(They looked at each other. Tropy felt his complaining stomach make another turn. And so did he, around and began to saunter across the beach and into the jungle)  
  
It was midday. Charles, Alice and Michael had gathered to the harbour like everybody else in town. It looked like an old ship was about to sail away to an undiscovered region... Charles didn´t know where they were going and he didn´t even bother. Gatherings were the the occasional days were people could see something new! A lot of places were being colonised around that time.  
  
Charles: (to Alice) They never give up, do they?! Alice: What do you think they´ll find out there? Charles: A new epoch-making discovery just like the rest! "Bla bla, new continents and such"...  
  
Michael was playing by a nearby shore because the whole shebang was pretty boring to a nine year-old. When the gathering was over, Charles and Alice came back to pick him up on the way home.  
  
Charles: There you are, son! What are you doing? Michael: It´s a sandcastle, father! Isn´t it amazing? I want to be an an arcitect when I get old!  
  
They looked at the castle/catastophe their son had made. It was quite cute, though! And as the tide flushed all over it and ruined it even more, Charles was sure he´d never forget it...  
  
("Ambient" by Barcode Bros. starts to play as we cut)  
  
Tropy: Oouuwch!  
  
(He had been so absent minded that he had walked straight into a tree in the jungle. He shook his head and headed for his home, the Time Twister)  
  
(The song fades and we´re back in the Crash house where Coco and Eden are still hanging out. Crash had left because he´d recieved a call from Cortex which was very important. Actually he´d left because he wasn´t willing to participate in another girls-conversation. Coco was sitting in the armchair and Eden soared right below the sealing)  
  
Coco: So, what is it with you and N. Tropy, Eden? You seem to like each other... Eden: (stopped soaring and descended to the ground) We appear to have a lot in common... Coco: As ...? Eden: We are both like two lost souls, trapped in time with our hopes, dreams and futures! (she greaved for a second and then looked at Coco) Coco: I see what you mean! But Tropy is not a ghost! You´ve been one for twenty years! How does that make any sense? Eden: He worshipped his family above all... When they died... so did he... in some way, you see! Twenty years is nothing compared to his solitude! Coco: How long´s it since they ... "left"? Eden: About 312 years, I think he said! Coco: - WHAT!?? Eden: And he´s around 45, so that´ll make him like 357 years old! Coco: That would explain why he looks so tired now! ^_^; Eden: I´m a ghost so I´ve got eternity ahead of me and he´s the master of time so that´s the same to him! ... Coco: Wicked!  
  
(We cut to the beach where FC and Crash sat discussing)  
  
(the ocean can be heard)  
  
FC: Tropy´s behaving oddly lately... Crash: Define "oddly"! It´s not called "lately", it´s called "always"! FC: Ha ha... Funny! ... (sarcastic)  
  
(Fade away. "It must have been love" by Roxette plays)  
  
(At the Time Twister)  
  
(N. Tropy´s home, also known as the Time Twister, is situated right below the main warping system which was used in Crash 3 Warped. No one but he came in there. In fact, he was the only one who knew it existed. Although, there he sat on a chair, lonely and crying. As he did so, his mind was leaving ... to somewhere ... else...)  
  
"Fragments, ... fragments of the past. - All gone ... once ... , - Fire! It was burning" Charles was stunned. It couldn´t be, - it just couldn´t! The hills, his home home was burning... Were they? He ran as fast as he could to reach it, but when he arrived... Nothing, ashes, all burned to the ground! ... He saw Alice clutching her son, lying on the ground. They were cold. If his tears hadn´t been so dry, he´d cried to the end of his life... What had happened? Who did this? Had it been an accident? He gave his wife a last hug and ... gone ... ...  
  
(Tropy had awakened. He could hear a noise... Someone was laughing. He got up and found his weapon)  
  
Tropy: Who´s there? Voice: Why, Charles, can´t you reconize your own brother?!  
  
(A person a lot alike Tropy came out of the shadows in the room. He was wearing army clothes and held a long stick as a staff. And then he had this green skin)  
  
Tropy: James? James: Well, well, brother. After all these years I never though I´d find you! You look well! Tropy: What are you doing here, James? (nervously) James: I came to end what I started... Tropy: What do you mean? James: (icily, raising an eyebrow and and stared coldly into his brother´s eyes) Tropy: ... (caught his eyesight) ... Wha ...?  
  
(Tropy didn´t know where to be angry or suprised)  
  
James: Yes, Charles, I did! And to be honest, I enjoyed it! Alice was a feisty woman, you know! (to himself) -Quite annoying in fact! Tropy: How... Why, James, why?! James: Does it all come back to you now?  
  
(He couldn´t belive it. He didn´t want to, ... but it was, nonetheless. Of course it was coming back to him. It had come back to him ever since they died... So confusing, his own brother! He had searched his whole life for the answers, and now he wasn´t sure he wanted them)  
  
Tropy: But why? They were innocent! James: Exactly! The more innocent they were, the more I could hurt you! Tropy: But why?! (almost crying again) James: Stop blubbering, big brother! You make me sick, ... just as you always do! I´ll tell you why! I hate you. A wife, a son, a good job... You had everything, ... (glowing hatred) ... I had nothing! (James started walking towards his brother, cornering him up)  
  
Tropy: I can´t say I like you anymore, James!  
  
(Some Crash-music plays back in the crash house)  
  
Crash: - ... He has a brother? Eden: Yup! Coco: Has he told you? Eden: No, i forced it out of Cortex last week... Coco: Oh. Crash: Great! Two of them! Eden: His name is James Notorious Tropy. Crash: Always keeping up the Ns, the Docs, aren´t they!? Coco: Wonder what happened to him... Crash: Unless he´s a master of time as well, he´d be dead by now! Eden: Actually, he´s the master of nature so I don´t think so! ...  
  
(She froze for a second, sensing something´s wrong. Her expression changed into nervous fear as she swooped through the door. Crash and Coco didn´t know what was going on, but hurried out of the house to follow her)  
  
Crash: Hey, Eden, wait for us!  
  
("I drove all night" by Celine Dion plays. Tropy was all cornered up by his brother who was pointing at his face with his staff)  
  
James: Now, one more to go! Tropy: I do not have time for your nonsense! James: Neither do I!  
  
(What they didn´t know was that Eden had arrived and was hiding under the sealing of the room. All she could do was listen while her friend was threadened by a guy, she´d never seen before. She was suprised to see Tropy handle the situation calmy. Cause he had never been so scared in his entire life)  
  
Tropy: (arrogantly) I am master of time! - Before me nobody shall groat! James: (shakes his head) You still haven´t changed... After 312 years you still haven´t changed! You´re so pathetic! Tropy: Oh, don´t make me sick, Jamie! James: Don´t call me that! You know I hate it! -(sadly) Why can´t everything be as it was before?! Tropy: Sorry, brother. You changed the rules! (He had swung his weapon right in front of James´ eyes. This was it! They could kill each other in a mere second, but didn´t. They stood there as for several hours, just staring coldly at each other. Eden could not ignore this anymore)  
  
Eden: Stop it! James: What?! (turned around) Tropy: Eden?! Eden: Leave him alone! NOW!!! James: Perfect! (to N. Tropy) Another victim!  
  
(He quickly aimed his staff at her and fired. It all happened so fast, that none of them could react. Green rays erupted from the staff and knocked Eden to the ground. Tropy´s heart forgot a beat even though he knew Eden couldn´t die again. She lay in her own plasma which was covering her long, black dress. She tried to get up but couldn´t. Crash and Coco, who had followed her, entered the Time Twister)  
  
Crash: Eden! Coco: Oh no! (caught the sight of James who was still aiming at Eden) You! Are you James Notorious Tropy? James: Yes, indeed! (he turned around to face Tropy) You live to much, Charles! I shall make an end of that! ... Crash: (angry) Oh yeah!? _*  
  
(Crash rampaged towards James but a sharp pain in his stomach made him fall over only a few inches from him)  
  
James: (still to Tropy) How cute, brother! Your little friends, however, are no match for me! What would you say if I killed them right now, right in front of you!  
  
(Tropy said nothing. Maybe it was because his mouth had dried out. Or maybe it was because he didn´t want to grant James the pleasure of his fear and hate. Coco was helping her brother and saw that he had an enormous wound in his belly. He was dying! ... then FC appeared behind Eden´s limp ghost body. James hadn´t noticed him. Tropy had. And he didn´t want to get him killed as well. So in order to save his "surrogat-son", he agreed talking to James to keep him from looking back)  
  
Tropy: I say that wouldn´t change a thing, James! I´ll still hunt you down like the mad dog you behave like! James: My my, an answer, I´m impressed! For a minute I though you were too afraid of me to be willingly answering! ...  
  
(Tropy didn´t really listen. He could only concentrate on the cries Coco was making as the last stream of life ran out of her brother) Coco: Oh no, Crash! Don´t leave me! (sobs) ... Wake up, big bro! Please! Eden: (had come to) Oh, Crash, you fool, why did you do that?!  
  
(Eden was still weakened and Coco had to stop talking because her tears made her unable speak. Tropy had had it! This was inacceptable. He had to stop James whatever the costs)  
  
James: Hey, don´t mind the bandicoot guy, he asked for it! Tropy: (mad, though calmy) -Somehow, I don´t believe you!  
  
(He gave James such a powerful punch in the chest that he fell to the floor. He quickly took his staff and aimed it at Tropy)  
  
FC: We must do something! Eden: No, FC, ... this is not our war! Coco: (sobs again) But he killed Crash! Eden: This match is between Charles and James!  
  
(James had broken Tropy´s left arm and James himself had hard trouble standing up)  
  
James: (panting) Now we are even! Tropy: No, brother! -I owe you one!  
  
(As his tuning fork began to glow, he used his last strenght to throw it at James. It hit him directly in the head and they could see the blood pimbling out of his skull. He was still alive, though, barely consious. Tropy´s rage had reached it´s apex. He walked towards him, picked up his tuning fork, aimed it at James and said: ...)  
  
Tropy: (almost yelling) Now, we are even!  
  
(A flash blinds the whole scene and we fade into darkness)  
  
(Whatever music stops)  
  
(We are now back at the Crash-house where Coco and the others are gathered around Crash´s bed. He was unconsious and had almost his entire body covered in bandages. Coco was still crying, she knew her brother was about to die. FC came over to her to sorrow with her and Eden had to hug N. Tropy. The death experience was both familiar and yet so strange to them now)  
  
FC: He wasn´t always nice to me, ... but hey, he doesn´t deserve to die! Eden: James were such a nasty, evil, twisted person! Coco: ... (snivels) How come he survived those 312 years? Tropy: Not sure, though I think he must have followed me through time, which delayed the aging-process, just like it did to me... Coco: But why did he have to hurt Crash? Tropy: I love him too. That was James´ final goal, - to hurt me. And he did! Though it is not too late! FC: Too late for what? Tropy: I know a little trick!  
  
(He walked past Eden, Coco and FC to Crash´s bed. He touched the large wound, wich was bound in bandage and covered with blood, and a strange feeling rushed through everybody. Coco noticed the large clock in the hallway had stopped. Tropy had closed his eyes. Crash was glowing light blue as he levitated a bit, just above Tropy´s waist. Not higher. He was still unconsious when he fell to the bed again. Eden and FC was staring stupidly into the air, not knowing what to believe. The wound was gone. They just stood there, then they looked over at N. Tropy)  
  
Tropy: (had turned around, facing their eyes) Time heals all wounds! FC and Coco: Wha...?  
  
(Crash opened his eyes and looked around the sealing. Then he sat up)  
  
(While this, "Tea House Moon" by Enya is playing)  
  
(It took a while for Coco to realize that her brother wasn´t going to die)  
  
Coco: Crash!? (runs over and gives him a big hug) Oh, Crash, you´re alive! Crash: (almost getting crushed in her arms) Urhg! ... -Hey, sis, ... you... you can release me now, thanks! Coco: Oh, (releases him, and gives him a chance to breathe) - I´m so glad you made it, Crash! (starts to cry in joy) FC: Yup, there you go. (points at the two hugging individuals) He just never dies, does he?! Eden: (to N. Tropy) So, - someone has forgottten to tell us about new abilities... Tropy: Hehe, I wouldn´t call them new, - they´re just not used everyday. I had almost forgotten I was able to do that... But hey, no one are going to die unless I say so! FC: We´re all one big family again, aren´t we? Eden: (looks at Tropy) Of course we are!  
  
(The scene fades into another. "Neverending story" by Creamy plays. We see N. Tropy and his wife Alice kiss and Michael plays with a kite in the background as the sun sets. We fade to black)  
  
(We see some short scenes as the credits are shown. "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion plays)  
  
A story by AK SilverGirl...  
  
(Coco and Crash are playing with Pura and Polar)  
  
Also written by above...  
  
(Eden and Charles looks at each other)  
  
Cast: Dr. Charles Nefarious Tropy - Michael Ensign Crash Bandicoot - Toby Maquire Coco Bandicoot - Vicki Winthers Fake "FC" Crash Bandicoot - David Spade Eden Lynx - Dido  
  
(Alice and Eden talking up in Heaven while Michael is playing with a cloud)  
  
Guest Voice Actors: James Notorious Tropy - Alan Rickman Alice N. Tropy - Kate Winslet Michael N. Tropy - Rupert Grint  
  
Copyrights owned by: Naughty Dog, Universal, Sony, Travellers Tales and such...  
  
Thanks to: The Crash and Friends storyboard for even letting me know what FanFics are, my computer for the Microsoft Word programme and my English teacher for teaching me English, so I´m able to write this in a readable language...  
  
Special thanks to: My friends for test-reading this and the Naughty Dog staff for their games...  
  
(FC and Crash playing Tic Tac Toe, FC being the winner)  
  
(The music fades with the credits and...  
  
THE END...  
  
Thanks! More to come soon... - I think! ... He he! ^_^; 


End file.
